


12 Hours Until Tomorrow

by Pdxtrent



Series: Sterek Drabbles [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confrontation, Derek is probably a failwolf, Gen, M/M, Maybe misunderstandings, Stiles probably is a failwolf too, Use Your Words, Why use your words when you can use your anger?, angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pdxtrent/pseuds/Pdxtrent
Summary: Another Drabble because apparently I just write them now. Like it’s no big deal when?
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677145
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	12 Hours Until Tomorrow

“You’ve made it clear there is no ‘us’ Derek, so I’m not sure why you’re asking or how it’s any of your business.” Stiles said flatly. “I’ll be gone tomorrow and we’ll be done.”

“Stiles I-“ 

“Stop.” Stiles said with a bite of command. “We’re done here. No explanation or apologies needed. I thought we were something and we aren’t. So I guess thanks for the good time and I’ll see you never.” 

Derek stepped back, shocked at the bitter scent Stiles gave off, confused how they’d gotten to this point and unsure how to fix it, if he could.

**Author's Note:**

> In my headcanon for this Derek just thought Stiles was only sleeping with him because he was horny. Because Derek knows all he’s got going for him is the pretty face, he’s not stupid. So why would Stiles want something more? Why would he even think that?  
> Because Derek, he’s out of the habit of thinking anyone sees him besides as an object. A thing to be used, and the idea that Stiles who hated him for so long sees him as something else? It takes him time to realize that.  
> And in that time, he’s already opened his mouth.


End file.
